highschool dxd jilid 4 life 1
by almukaro
Summary: highschool dxd jilid 4 life 1


Life 1. Musim panas! Baju renang! Aku dalam masalah?

[edit] Bagian 1

"Ini bukan bercanda!"

Bishojo-sama berambut merah mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi kemarahan di wajahnya.

Rias Gremory-Buchou. Ia adalah majikanku dan onee-sama kelas tinggi. Di sekolah, dia adalah ketua dari klub Penelitian Ilmu-Gaib.

Ia orang yang tegas namun sangat lemah lembut. Ialah yang paling kuinginkan!

Dan, Bishojo-sama yang paling kuinginkan itu tengah memberiku bantal paha...seperti biasa, bantal paha Buchou begitu lembut dan membuatku emosional seperti sebelumnya!

Ngomong-ngomong, kami sudah berganti ke seragam musim panas dan berlengan pendek. Memang musim yang menakjubkan dimana kami berpakaian lebih sedikit!

"Memang, meski sudah diputuskan kalau pertemuan para Pemimpin Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh akan diselenggarakan di kota ini, sampai tiba-tiba Jenderal Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh akan menyerbu ke wilayahku dan ikut campur dalam urusan kami...!"

Buchou bergetar dalam kemarahan. Ooh, dia begitu menyeramkan...

Beberapa hari yang lalu, karena peristiwa di kota ini yang terjadi diantara Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh, hubungan dari tiga golongan telah terpengaruh sampai titik tertentu. Sebagai hasilnya, pimpinan dari masing-masing golongan akan berkumpul bersama untuk mendiskusikan masa depan.

Kami terlibat dalam insiden itu...tapi yang lebih penting, kami harus hadir dalam pertemuan itu dan melaporkan rincian tentang insiden.

Sebelum tanggal pertemuan, Azazel tiba-tiba mengontak kami. Ya, dia juga adalah klien kontrakku. Ia menyembunyikan kehadiran dan identitasnya saat mengontak kami. Tepat dibilang kalau itu sudah ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain. Belum lagi, karena dia adalah Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh, topik berkembang menuju level yang sangat berbeda. Tak akan berakhir hanya dengan percekcokan saja.

Namun, keluarga Buchou sepertinya tak merasa terganggu dengan peristiwa itu.

"Dan selain itu, mencoba mengganggu Iseku yang manis, harganya adalah kematian! Aku pernah dengar kalau Azazel sangat tertarik dengan Sacred Gear sampai ia harus mengontak kita...Tak akan apa-apa Ise. Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Ise."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil membelai kepalaku.

Buchou adalah Iblis kelas tinggi yang sangat menyayangi budaknya dan memperlakukan mereka seperti bagian keluarganya. Ia benci kalau barang miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain.

Khususnya karena Buchou memperlakukanku penuh kasih sayang, ia jadi kelewat sensitif dengan cerita semacam itu.

Aku senang, tapi terasa rumit, karena aku menghormati Buchou, tapi Buchou mungkin tak memikirkanku dengan cara yang sama. Itu adalah hubungan Majikan-Budak diantara Iblis, kan? ...Pemilik dan anjingnya.

Haa...kalau Buchou mendapat pacar, dia pasti tak akan tertarik padaku lagi dan akan membuangku...

Kalau aku tidak menjadi Raja Harem sebelum itu, aku akan kesepian.

"Sepertinya Azazel memang mengincar Sacred Gear-ku. Dia Gubernur Jenderal para Malaikat Jatuh kan?"

Aku melepaskan kekhawatiranku. Kalau aku tertangkap Azazel, bagaimana nasibku? Aku ketakutan diluar imajinasiku...setelah mendengar kekhawatiranku, anggota laki-laki lain dalam klub, sang Pangeran Tampan Kiba membuka mulutnya.

"Aku dengar dari seseorang kalau Azazel memiliki pengetahuan mendalam tentang Sacred Gear. Aku juga dengar kalau dia mengumpulkan pemilik Sacred Gear potensial. Tapi tak akan apa-apa."

Terus melanjutkan ucapannya, Kiba melihatku seolah akan kehilangan aku.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

...Kiba, ucapanmu terasa menjijikkan.

"...Tidak, umm, aku senang tapi...bagaimana bilangnya ya...kalau aku mendengar hal itu dari laki-laki dengan wajah tulus aku akan kebingungan untuk meresponnya..."

"Sudah jelas kalau aku akan mengucapkannya dengan wajah tulus. Kamu sudah menolongku. Kamu adalah temanku yang berharga. Kalau aku tak bisa menolong teman yang kesulitan maka aku tak bisa menyebut diriku Ksatria dari keluarga Gremory."

Iya, aku paham itu tapi...asal tahu saja, nada bicaramu tidak cocok diarahkan pada teman, atau rekan, belum lagi aku ini laki-laki. Sudah jelas kamu harus mengatakan itu pada Tuan Putri. Tanpa mempedulikan itu, Kiba melanjutkan,

"Tak ada masalah. Sacred Gear-ku yang mencapai Balance Breaker dan Boosted Gear Ise-kun, kalau kita gabungkan keduanya, aku merasa kita bisa melampaui semua kesulitan berbahaya...Fufu, aku bukan tipe yang mengatakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Setelah berteman denganmu, kesiapanku pada rekan tim juga berubah. Tapi aku tak paham kenapa aku tak bisa membenci itu...kadang terasa hangat di bagian dadaku."

"...Me-menjijikkan. Kamu...ja-jangan dekat-dekat aku! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri! Kamu dan aku nanti bisa menyebarkan rumor tak senonoh diantara kelompok gadis! Aku tak sudi lagi terlibat denganmu apalagi sampai perkembangan ke BL[1]!

Dan entah kenapa, pria ini, setelah episode penyerbuan pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh terselesaikan, sikapnya padaku semakin aneh! Apa yang kamu rencanakan dengan bersikap manis padaku! Lakukan dengan klienmu sana!

"T-tak mungkin, Ise-kun..."

Kamu gampang frustasi juga, perasaan tak perlu itu buruk buatmu! Dan, kenapa kamu benar-benar ingin berada disini?

"Namun, aku penasaran apa yang terjadi...di samping tak mengetahui pergerakan mereka, sulit untuk bergerak di sini juga. Pihak lain itu adalah Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh. Kita bahkan tak bisa mengontak mereka."

Buchou sedang bimbang. Kita tak bisa memecahkan hubungan antara Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh lebih jauh lagi dengan usaha kita.

Karena Buchou sangat tegas pada topik itu, kalau tak ada pergerakan besar dari pihak mereka, maka kita tak akan bergerak juga.

"Azazel memang selalu seperti itu, Rias."

Tiba-tiba, kami mendengar suara yang bukan berasal dari kami. Semua orang melihat ke arah datangnya suara dan...Pria berambut merah tengah tersenyum simpul.

Aku mengingat wajah ini. Tunggu, Akeno-san dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba berlutut, hanya Asia dan aku yang kebingungan dengan situasi ini. Anggota baru, Zenovia juga memasang ekspresi bingung.

Bam! Ugh! Sambil menjatuhkan kepalaku, Buchou berdiri.

"O-O-Onii-sama!"

Ia mengeluarkan suara kekagetan.

Ya, dia adalah Onii-sama Buchou dan Maou saat ini dari pihak Iblis, 'Sirzechs Lucifer'-sama, dia orang itu! Ooh, bisa menemui Maou-sama lagi di tempat seperti ini!

"Azazel tak akan bertingkah seperti yang Kokabiel lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Dia mungkin suka membuat lelucon seperti sebelumnya, sih. Gubernur Jenderal akan datang lebih awal dari tanggal yang direncanakan."

Itulah yang Maou-sama ucapkan. Dibelakang Maou-sama terdapat Maid berambut perak, Grayfia-san juga. Sudah jelas karena ia adalah Ratu dari Maou-sama. Aku juga buru-buru, seperti Akeno-san dan yang lainnya untuk berlutut. Usai melihat tindakanku, Asia juga menirunya.

"Santai saja. Aku datang karena urusan pribadi hari ini."

Angkat kepala kalian, tidak perlu terlalu formal, itulah yang ia sarankan. Semuanya patuh dan kemudian berdiri.

"Hei, adik perempuanku. Ruangan ini tampak seperti adegan pembunuhan. Aku heran bagaimana bisa tempat ini begitu penuh oleh Lingkaran Sihir meski banyak gadis muda berkumpul disini."

Sambil menganalisa ruangan, Maou-sama memasang senyuman pahit. Ya, memang benar. Aku sudah terbiasa tapi ruangan ini memang sangat aneh.

"Onii-sama, ke-kenapa bisa ada disini?"

Buchou bertanya dengan ragu. Ya, cukup ajaib juga. Tak mungkin bagi Maou-sama yang memikul masyarakat Iblis muncul begitu saja di dunia manusia di ruangan klub sekolah.

Usai mengucapkan itu, Maou-sama menyerahkan selembar formulir cetak yang kosong.

"Bicara apa kamu. Kunjungan kelas sudah dekat kan? Aku juga ingin ikut serta. Apalagi aku ingin melihat adik perempuanku bekerja keras dalam pendidikannya dari jarak dekat."

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Kunjungan Sekolah memang sudah dekat. Ayahku juga penuh semangat, sampai-sampai dia bermaksud mengambil cuti kerja agar bisa hadir.

Terserahlah, toh dia hanya ingin melihat kehidupan sekolah Asia daripada aku. Usai mendapat anak perempuan, orangtuaku suka bikin keributan seperti festival tiap kali ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Grayfia kan? Kamu yang menceritakan hal ini pada Onii-sama?"

Tunggu dulu, Grayfia-san merespon Buchou yang ngambek dengan cepat.

"Ya, laporan dari sekolah datang padaku yang sudah dipercayakan dengan jadwal keluarga Gremory. Tentu saja karena aku adalah Ratu Sirzechs-sama, hal itu kulaporkan pada Majikanku."

Usai mendengar itu Buchou mendesah. Eh? Buchou tidak tertarik dengan kunjungan sekolah? Apa dia tidak suka keluarganya datang menemuinya?

"Meskipun tugasku sebagai Maou itu berat, biarpun harus mengambil izin dari pekerjaan, aku ingin hadir di Kunjungan kelas adik perempuanku, jangan khawatir, Otou-ue[2] akan datang juga."

Oooh! Ayahnya Buchou juga! Aku sudah pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya. Di Pesta Pertunangan yang lalu saat aku menyerbu masuk. Ia sepertinya adalah ayah yang penuh perhatian.

"I-itu tidak benar. Bukankah Onii-sama adalah Maou? Meninggalkan pekerjaan dan datang kesini? Maou tak bisa memperlakukan satu Iblis saja secara istimewa."

Begitu, karena Onii-sama Buchou adalah Maou, tak peduli meski mereka saudara sedarah, ia tak bisa begitu saja menerima diperlakukan secara istimewa. Namun, Maou menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini juga pekerjaanku, Rias. Sebetulnya aku bermaksud mengadakan konferensi diantara 3 golongan di sekolah ini. Aku datang untuk menginspeksi tempat pertemuan."

A-a-apaaa? Yang benar saja? Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku. Bukan, bukan hanya aku, semua orang di sini juga kaget.

Akan dilakukan di sini! Di sekolah, Malaikat, Iblis, dan Malaikat Jatuh, pertemuan akan diselenggarakan di tempat ini!?

"...Di sini? Sungguh?"

Buchou juga melebarkan matanya. Tentu kalau mendengar itu kamu akan mencoba dan mengkonfirmasinya sekali lagi.

"Ah, sekolah ini entah kenapa sangat diikat oleh takdir. Adik perempuanku, kamu, sang Sekiryutei legendaris, pengguna Pedang Suci, pengguna Pedang Suci Durandal, adik perempuan Maou Serafall Leviathan juga berdomisili di sini, Kokabiel dan Hakuryuukou menyerang tempat ini. Ini adalah fenomena yang kurang tepat disebut sebagai kebetulan. Kekuatan besar terus berkumpul, seperti gerakan gelombang. Kupikir orang yang menggerakkan arus ini adalah sang Sekiryutei—Hyodo Issei-kun."

Maou-sama menatapku. Kalau Maou-sama menatapku aku akan menjadi gugup...

"Apa anda sang Setan? Senang bertemu anda. Saya Zenovia."

Seorang yang memotong percakapan, gadis dengan rambut biru berantakan, adalah Iblis yang baru tereinkarnasi Zenovia.

Pada pandangan pertama dia adalah seorang Bishojo, tapi disamping wajahnya dia adalah pemegang dari pedang legendaris, Durandal. Ia adalah anggota keluarga dan Bidak Kuda baru Buchou.

"Sama-sama, Zenovia. Aku Sirzechs Lucifer. Aku dapat laporan dari Rias. Pemegang pedang legendaris Durandal tereinkarnasi menjadi Iblis, apalagi dia menjadi keluarga adik perempuanku...jujur saja, aku meragukan telingaku saat aku mendengarnya untuk yang pertama kalinya."

"Saya juga tidak menyangka akan menjadi Iblis. Bereinkarnasi menjadi golongan yang selama ini saya bunuh, biar begitupun, saya terkadang menyesalinya dan itu adalah langkah yang keliru...Iya, itu dia. Kenapa aku menjadi Iblis? Putus asa? Namun pada saat itu, jujur saja, yang manapun tak apa-apa...tapi, tidak apa-apakah untuk menjadi Iblis?"

...Ah, dia sekali lagi berpikir mendalam dengan kepala di tangannya. Gadis ini mengatakan hal secara blak-blakan tapi selalu menyesalinya beberapa saat kemudian. Dia gadis yang susah dipahami seperti biasanya.

"Hahaha, baguslah kalau keluarga adikku memiliki banyak orang menarik! Zenovia, karena kamu baru bereinkarnasi kamu belum akan paham banyak hal tapi aku ingin kamu mendukung keluarga Gremory sebagai bawahan Rias. Aku akan mengandalkanmu."

"Kalau saya diminta oleh Maou legendaris yang tertulis dalam Injil, maka aku hanya perlu melakukannya. Saya tidak tahu berapa banyak yang bisa saya lakukan tapi izinkan saya melakukan apapun yang sesuai kemampuan saya."

Usai mendengar ucapan Zenovia, Maou-sama tersenyum. Senyumnya sama persis dengan Buchou.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah mendengar terima kasih Maou-sama, pipi Zenovia tampak bersemu kemerahan.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan percakapan di tempat yang lain. Hm, namun, biarpun sudah datang ke dunia manusia, sekarang sudah malam. Apa ada tempat penginapan yang buka pada saat ini?"

Tempat penginapan ya...mungkin masih ada yang buka tapi akan perlu waktu untuk mencarinya.

Hm, lalu...hal yang sejak tadi ada dalam pikiranku, aku mengangkat tanganku dan berujar.

"Ah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau..."

[edit] Bagian 2

"Begitu, syukurlah adik perempuan saya tidak memberi anda masalah."

"Tidak mungkin, Onii-san! Rias-san adalah gadis yang sangat baik."

"Ya. Rias-san adalah gadis yang begitu luar biasa sampai tidak layak untuk Ise."

Di ruang tamu rumahku, Maou-sama legendaris dan orang tuaku tengah mengobrol hangat. Buchou duduk disamping Maou-sama. Di belakangnya ada Grayfia-san yang berdiri tenang.

Setelah itu, aku memberikan saran,

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau menginap saja di rumahku." ...Itulah yang kukatakan.

Awalnya Maou-sama membulatkan matanya tapi mungkin usai mengingat kalau Buchou tinggal di rumahku, "Boleh-boleh saja. Aku ingin menyapa pasangan suami istri yang mengizinkan adik perempuanku tinggal." Itulah yang ia katakan dan sudah mengizinkan.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Buchou menolak dengan imut tapi tak mungkin kamu bisa menghentikan Maou-sama dan Grayfia-san; setelah urusan Iblis selesai, kami datang kemari ke rumah keluarga Hyodo. Wajahmu yang memerah itu begitu imut. Secara alami kamu pasti ketakutan dengan kakakmu, yang juga seorang Maou, termasuk ucapannya.

Untuk sementara waktu, tentang info pribadi Sirzechs-sama, kami buat seolah ia adalah Onii-san Buchou, dan pewaris perusahaan besar yang dijalankan ayahnya Buchou.

Ia adalah Sirzechs Gremory. Usai menggunakan nama yang sudah lama ia tanggalkan, Sirzechs-sama kelihatannya sangat senang.

"Kemudian maid yang disana adalah..."

"Ya. Dia adalah Grayfia."

Maou-sama menjawab pertanyaan ayahku.

"Sebetulnya dia adalah istriku."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Semua orang selain Buchou mengeluarkan jeritan, namun Grayfia-san dengan tanpa ekspresi mencubit pipi Maou-sama.

"Saya maid, Grayfia. Saya minta maaf karena majikan saya membuat lelucon yang membosankan."

"Itu sakit, itu sakit,Grayfia."

Grayfia-san yang kalem namun sedang marah dan Maou-sama yang tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Buchou yang duduk di sampingnya menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya karena rasa malu.

Ah, keluarga Buchou sepertinya menarik. Siapa akan menduga kalau Maou-sama akan membuat lelucon seperti tadi? Karena Grayfia-san sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, Maou-sama pasti cukup sering melakukannya.

"Oh iya, Gremory-san, apa anda akan mengikuti Kunjungan Kelas juga?"

Ibu bertanya pada Maou-sama. Tanpa malu, pipinya merona merah. Ibu, apa ibu terpesona oleh wajah tampan Maou-sama? Ya, hal itu sudah jelas karena ia adalah Buchou versi laki-laki, ia pasti sangat keren. Aku tak bisa bilang apa-apa usai melihatnya mengusap pipinya yang bekas dicubit...

"Ya. Saya sudah ambil cuti dari kerja, jadi saya bermaksud memakai kesempatan ini untuk melihat sekolah adik perempuan saya dan melihat sikapnya di kelas. Di hari kunjungan nanti, ayah saya juga akan datang berkunjung."

"Ah, ayah dari Rias-san juga?"

"Ayah membantu dalam pendirian Akademi Kuou, seperti saya, sepertinya ini adalah kesempatan bagus bagi beliau untuk datang berkunjung juga. Meskipun jujur saja saya pikir beliau hanya ingin melihat wajah Rias."

"Gremory-san! Apa anda ingin sake? Kami punya sake yang lezat dari Jepang."

Ayahku mengeluarkan sake-yang berbentuk-Kotak harta karun dari dapur.

Heey! Ayah! Tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sake! Bukankah itu tidak sopan?

Namun, menjawab kecemasanku, Maou-sama tersenyum lebar.

"Itu sangat bagus! Mari kita minum sepuas hati! Karena alkohol Jepang mudah diteguk dengan mulut yang mampu[3]."

Maou-sama jauh lebih bersahabat dari yang bisa kalian bayangkan.

[edit] Bagian 3

"Ti...tidak mungkin! Aku tak bisa tidur bersama dengan Ise?"

Pesta yang menyenangkan sudah selesai, dan sekarang waktunya untuk tidur.

Di depan kamarku, Buchou sedang mendekati Maou-sama dengan wajah galak.

"Aku ingin sedikit mengobrol dengannya di ranjang. Maaf, Rias. Tapi untuk malam ini saja, pinjamkan Hyodo Ise-kun padaku."

Begitu. Maou-sama ingin tidur sambil mengobrol denganku, dia sudah mempersiapkan futon untuk tamu di ruanganku.

Buchou selalu tidur di ranjangku denganku tiap malam. Dia sepertinya sedih kalau tak bisa tidur bersamaku. Iya, seperti cintanya pada budaknya berakhir di sini. Terlihat tak mengenakkan bagi Buchou—seperti boneka yang digunakan gadis kecil untuk menemaninya tidur diambil. Namun ia tampak imut.

Ada sesuatu yang Akeno-san katakan padaku. Sepertinya derajat ketergantungan Buchou padaku meningkat hari demi hari. Dia bilang aku sangat imut baginya, di sisi lain aku khawatir apakah aku, bisa menjawab harapannya atau tidak...

Ngomong-ngomong, bahkan sekarang aku tidur dengan Buchou dan Asia bersama. Setiap malam kami tidur membentuk huruf kanji sungai[4].

Tapi tahu tidak, kalau kami bertiga tidur bersama setiap waktu, anehnya aku merasa lebih lega. Aku paham kalau suami dan istri selalu tidur bersama. Kalau aku punya kakak dan adik perempuan, apa akan seperti ini juga?

Aku sering digunakan oleh Buchou sebagai bantal peluk, Asia yang tak mau kalah ikut memelukku juga, aku sudah membuat banyak memori luar biasa setiap malam tapi...diluar itu tak ada perkembangan apa-apa...mungkin karena mereka lebih terasa sebagai keluarga.

Buchou bilang kalau dia punya penyakit, kalau dia tidak tidur bersamaku dia akan mati. Asia bilang kalau aku tak berada di sisinya seperti biasanya dia akan sedih dan marah. Apa memelukku memiliki semacam khasiat?

Jadi kepikiran, akhir-akhir ini Matsuda sering membentakku, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mengendus aroma Asia-chan dari Ise! Apa artinya ini!?"

Itu sudah alami. Karena kami tidur bersama setiap malam, tak aneh kalau aku memiliki aroma Asia. Aku terus saja menjawab itu dengan enteng tapi, bukankah nanti akan ada rumor menyebar di kalangan siswa laki-laki?

Fufufu, tak mengherankan kalau para siswa laki-laki di kelasku berpikir kalau aku sudah lulus dari keperjakaanku. Lebih baik kalian berpikir begitu! Tidak buruk kalau mereka berprasangka seperti itu! Meski ternyata aku masih belum lulus!

Kalau itu Kiba atau cowok yang lain, akankah mereka tidur dengan Buchou? Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak benar! Biarpun itu adalah situasi yang luar biasa, perlu langkah langkah untuk melakukannya, kalau aku mengabaikan langkah dan langsung menyerang Buchou itu...

[Kalau dilihat dari nyalimu, kamu bukan Red Dragon Emperor, tapi Red Virgin (perjaka) Emperor, partner]

Tiba-tiba, Ddraig mengatakan sesuatu.

Diam! Biarkan aku sendiri! Untuk sementara waktu aku akan terus melakukan hal ecchi dengan Buchou dan kamu hanya perlu menonton dari sana!

"Ise..."

Orang yang memelukku adalah Buchou! Ooooh! Aku senang tapi kalau melakukan ini di depan orang lain, aku merasa sangat malu!

Di sekolah dia tampak tegas dan dingin tapi, akhir-akhir ini di rumah dia seperti ini. Mirip wanita kantoran yang bisa menyelesaikan semua hal dengan tenang namun saat pulang ke rumah, di depan piaraannya dia menjadi seperti anak kecil.

"Bisakah kamu tidur sendiri? Apa kamu tak apa-apa tanpa aku di sisimu? Aku merasa ada yang kurang, kalau kamu tidak ada di sampingku..."

"Ojou-sama, sekarang mari kembali ke ruangan kita. Saya akan berada di ruanganmu juga. Saya permisi, Sirzechs-sama, selamat malam."

Grayfia-san membawa pergi Buchou yang sepertinya ingin berkata sesuatu. Buchou pun menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Aku tahu, Grayfia..."

Wajah Buchou terlihat kalau dia sangat menyesalinya. Adegan ini sangat mirip dengan film ketika seorang anak dipisahkan dari orang tuanya.

"Ah, um, Ise-san, selamat malam. Aku juga merasa kalau ada yang kurang, tapi malam ini aku akan tidur di ruanganku."

Sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya, Asia menuju ke kamarnya sambil masih tersenyum.

Yang masih tersisa hanya aku dan Maou-sama.

"Baiklah, bisakah kita masuk ke dalam?"

"I-iya!"

Hanya dengan dia memasuki kamarku aku merasa gugup.

Postur Maou-sama begitu elegan, aura Iblis yang mengelilinginya tampak tenang tapi bahkan amatiran sepertiku bisa merasakan konsentrasi sihirnya yang mengerikan di kulitku.

Mungkin hanya dengan sedikit memusatkan kekuatan sihirnya, aku bisa dihancurkan jadi debu. Tapi aku bisa merasakan ketenangan luar biasa darinya.

Karena orang ini berada di puncak dunia Iblis, kami bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan kami dengan damai seperti biasanya.

Inilah Maou...

Hanya dengan menghirup udara yang sama kamu bisa memahami kalau dia memang berada di kelas yang sangat berbeda.

Sambil aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk tidur bersama dengannya dimana belum pernah bercakap cakap secara akrab sebelumnya, cahaya dimatikan dan aku berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku dengar kamu bertemu Azazel."

Maou-sama mengatakan itu padaku,

"...I-iya."

Aku mengakui itu dengan patuh.

"Kudengar dia tak berbuat apa-apa padamu, tapi dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"...'Kita akan bertemu lagi', itu yang dia ucapkan."

"Begitu...Azazel sangat tertarik dengan Sacred Gear. Boosted Gearmu bukan perkecualian. Sebetulnya, sama denganmu, orang-orang yang memiliki Longinus sudah berkumpul di pihaknya."

"...Untuk tujuan apa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, Azazel adalah Gubernur Jenderal dari organisasi yang dapat mempengaruhi Surga, Dunia Bawah, dan Dunia Manusia. Kalau dia menggunakan itu, akan memunculkan kekacauan. Namun, dia tak menyukai peperangan seperti Kokabiel. Karena hal itulah Malaikat Jatuh adalah yang pertama mundur dari peperangan besar di masa lalu."

Iya, jujur saja, aku tak sudi punya Majikan baru selain Buchou. Maksudku, aku tak akan bisa datang ke tempat itu. Kalau aku dicuci otak dengan paksa, lalu apa yang akan kulakukan...

Seolah menyadari kecemasanku, Maou-sama berbicara dengan nada santai,

"Jangan khawatir. Aku menjamin keselamatanmu. Akhirnya Naga Legendaris berada di pihak Iblis jadi aku harus memberimu perlakuan khusus—dan adik perempuanku juga sangat memperhatikan dirimu. Aku belum pernah melihat Rias sebahagia itu, bahkan di Dunia Bawah. Aku yakin kalau dia pasti sesenang itu setiap hari. Aku merasa kalau semua itu berkat dirimu."

Orang ini pasti sangat mempedulikan Buchou dari dasar hatinya. Barusan aku merasakan kalau ucapannya terisi oleh rasa sayang yang besar.

"Hyodo Issei-kun, uruslah adikku, Rias, baik-baik mulai dari sekarang."

"Iya!"

Itu sudah jelas, Maou-sama. Aku akan melindungi Buchou dari sekarang. Selalu. Bahkan meski aku menjadi sendirian, itu tak mengubah fakta kalau aku tetaplah bagian dari keluarga Buchou.

Bahkan meski aku menjadi Raja Harem, kalau Buchou mendapat masalah aku akan menyerbu menolongnya.

"Aku...bukan, aku adalah...pion dari Rias Gremory."

"Terimakasih—Oh iya, Hyodo Issei-kun. Tak apa-apakah bagiku untuk memanggilmu Ise-kun seperti yang dilakukan adikku?"

"Te-tentu saja! Itu suatu kehormatan!"

"Begitu. Jadi, Ise-kun, bisakah kamu juga memanggil namaku? Onii-san juga tak apa-apa."

Onii-san? Apa yang dia pikirkan, apa anda juga Onii-sanku? ...Aku memang tak paham tapi itu adalah suatu kehormatan besar.

"Menurutku itu kurang sopan, jadi bisakah aku memanggilmu Sirzechs-sama saja?"

"Yah, itu juga tak apa-apa. Namun sayang sekali, aku ingin dipanggil Onii-san oleh sang Naga Legendaris...Meh, tak lama lagi juga akan seperti itu, jadi untuk sementara nama itu juga tak apa-apa."

"? I-iya?"

Sepertinya Sirzechs-sama entah kenapa mencapai keputusan sendiri. Aku tak paham apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi karena dia adalah Maou itu pasti sesuatu yang level tinggi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ise-kun..."

"I-iya?"

"Boosted Gear bisa mentransfer kekuatan yang ditingkatkan ke orang lain kan?"

"Iya, itu benar."

"Topiknya agak melenceng, tapi kamu menyukai dada wanita yang besar kan?"

"Iya! Aku sangat suka!"

Ah, aku mengakuinya dengan suara keras di depan Sirzechs-sama! Sungguh tidak sopan! Aku begitu malu! Namun aku sungguh penurut dengan hasrat terdalamku!

"Bahkan sebagai kakaknya aku merasa kalau dada Rias sangat memantul-mantul."

"Iya, Buchou—dada Majikanku adalah yang terbaik yang pernah kurasakan!"

Onii-san! Payudara Buchou adalah yang terbaik! Memang yang paling baik! Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membesarkannya sampai sekarang! Aku memberikan terima kasih dengan sangat tulus!

"Ini pertanyaan 'bagaimana kalau' tapi...kalau kamu mentransfer kekuatan yang ditingkatkan itu ke dada Rias, apa yang akan terjadi? ...Meh, jangan khawatir soal itu."

"-!"

Pada saat itu, kejutan yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya muncul padaku.

...Menggunakan Boosted Gear pada dada Buchou...? Tak mungkin, hal seperti itu...apa bisa?

Tidak, tapi! Konsep itu belum pernah terpikirkan! Hadiah untuk payudara! Mentransfer kekuatan Sekiryutei pada payudara! I-itu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau memang bisa dilakukan?

Tak bisa kubayangkan! Tak bisa kuprediksi!

Sial! Level pemikiran Maou-sama memang jauh diatasku! Sungguh kekuatan konsep!

...Apa ukurannya sekedar bertambah? Tak mungkin, sepasang yang indah itu akan bisa membungkus benda selevel harta karun nasional? Tidak, tidak, apakah mereka akan bersinar kalau diregangkan? Uh, uhhhh, aku tak tahu!

Otakku mengaum keras seolah pikiranku di dalamnya tengah mengamuk. Di sini, aku akan memutar kepalaku kuat-kuat sampai akan menjadi rotasi tercepat yang pernah ada. Jemari di kedua tanganku tanpa sadar terus meregang-regang menghadap langit seolah sedang meremas dada.

Ma-mataku menjadi jelas! Tak bagus! Aku tak bisa tidur! Aku tak bisa tidur! Kalau aku mentransfernya ke dada Buchou, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Selamat malam, Ise-kun."

Selagi Sirzechs-sama tidur lelap di sampingku, aku terus terjaga sepanjang malam dengan ilusiku tanpa mendapat jawaban apa-apa.

[edit] Bagian 4

Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Sirzechs-sama.

Sirzechs-sama dan Grayfia-san meninggalkan rumahku sehari setelah menginap di tempatku.

Sepertinya mereka menginvestigasi kota tapi kalau kalian melihatnya dari sudut pandang orang yang menemani Sirzechs-sama selama beberapa hari, kalian akan menganggapnya sebagai cuci mata...

Tidak, karena itu adalah Maou-sama, tanpa ragu ia melakukannya dari sudut pandang yang tak pernah bisa kupahami! Dia bertanding denganku di Game Center (sepertinya dia ingin mendirikan Game Center di Dunia Bawah), di toko hamburger mencicipi semua rasa (dia bilang ingin mendirikan beberapa restoran di Dunia Bawah...), kami berkunjung ke Kuil Shinto (dengan kekuatan Iblis absolut Maou-sama, kekuatan suci dari kuil tersingkir sehingga kami semua bisa masuk. Maou-sama memang serba bisa), bahkan meski pada pandangan pertama tindakannya nampak seperti piknik dan bersenang senang, aku merasa dia serius dalam segalanya.

Aku memang Iblis yang kurang latihan karena memikirkan hal seperti itu!

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kutransfer ke dada Buchou lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Aku belum dapat jawaban untuk itu...kalau langsung meminta padanya? Tidak, aku tak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Buchou, bolehkah aku menggunakan kekuatan Boosted Gear pada dadamu?"

Idiooooootttttt! Tak mungkin aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat konyol ini!

Tapi, hal itu terus menggangguku! Apa yang nanti akan terjadi? Dadanya Buchou...

Sambil memikirkan itu sejak pagi, hari libur menjadi hari kerja.

"Kami berangkat!"

Kami bertiga berangkat sekolah dari rumah. Hari ini hari libur tapi, karena ada suatu keperluan, kami berangkat ke sekolah. Guuh! Ini yang paling kutunggu-tunggu dari semua hariku!

Ah, hatiku serasa menari! Jantungku berdegup keras! Tes tes tes, air liurku terus menetes satu demi satu.

Seseorang memanggil kami dengan senyum kaku di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Orang yang menemui kami adalah Zenovia. Dia tinggal sendiri di apartemen dekat rumahku.

Dia yang menjadi Iblis karena bermacam macam situasi tak bisa kembali ke tanah Vatikan. Karena hal itulah dia mulai tinggal di kota ini, tapi sepertinya dia tidak suka tinggal di gedung sekolah lama sehingga ia menyewa apartemen.

Meski apartemen itu juga memiliki aura Iblis yang mengerubunginya. Dia tinggal bersebelahan karena majikannya, Buchou dan sama dengannya, Asia juga tinggal di rumahku. Kalau ada sesuatu yang tak ia pahami selagi tinggal di sana, dia tinggal datang ke rumahku karena lokasinya dekat.

Yah, kalau dia tiba-tiba hidup di standar hidup dan budaya yang berbeda, akan ada banyak hal yang ia tidak pahami. Oh iya, Asia dan Zenovia juga sama-sama kaget dengan pembukaan payung di hari berhujan.

Sepertinya di sana mereka tak membuka payungnya bahkan di hari hujan. Setelah melihat payung vinyl dan menjadi sangat ketakutan, kesan itu pasti akan mendalam. Memang, budaya mereka berbeda.

"Asia, apa kamu bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang kemarin?"

"Iya. Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Zenovia-san?"

"Yaa, aku belum paham apa-apa yang ditulis dengan huruf Jepang. Bisa tolong ajari aku?"

"Iya! Serahkan padaku...! Tapi huruf kanji itu sedikit..."

"Aku juga. Menyeramkan juga kalau orang Jepang mempelajari struktur rumit seperti itu. Aku cuma sedikit memahaminya sebagai kekuatan ekonomi utama."

Yang tengah mengobrol adalah Asia dan Zenovia. Awalnya saat bertemu situasi mereka sangat buruk namun lantaran fakta kalau keduanya adalah umat Kristiani menjadi alasan utama hubungan mereka bisa sangat akrab."

Bahkan diantara siswa laki-laki, "Si Pendiam Asia", "Si Enerjik Zenovia" adalah julukan bagi dua Bishojo dari luar negeri itu.

"Begitu. Ini pasti bimbingan dari Tuhan."

"Ya, sungguh bimbingan dari Tuhan."

"Amen...Ouch!"

Seperti ini, usai melakukan sesuatu mereka berdoa, dan di saat yang sama mereka akan kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan..."

Berapa kali aku harus berperan sebagai orang lurus[5], sambil berujar dengan nada rendah, Buchou berkata,

"Baiklah, kalian semua. Hari ini adalah pembukaan terbatas kolam renang."

Ya! Hari ini kolam renang! Hari yang paling kunantikan selama ini, hari kolam renang!

Kami, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, diperintah oleh OSIS untuk membersihkan kolam. Ini sudah musim panas dan sekolah akan membuka kolam renang.

Buchou sudah menyetujui pembersihan dengan syarat kami menjadi yang pertama menggunakan kolam renang itu, kami hanya perlu membersihkan sisa-sisa lumut dan mengisi bak airnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Buchou membeli baju renang. Dia menunjukkannya di rumahku tapi meskipun dia tak mengenakannya, hanya dengan melihatnya membuat mimisanku tak mau berhenti.

Karena, itu sungguh luar biasa, sungguh ecchi[6]!

"Nanti kutunjukkan kalau sudah di kolam renang." Itulah yang Buchou katakan, aku tak sabar menunggu hari ini! Ah, aku terus hidup demi hari ini! Aku mungkin berlebihan tapi aku mungkin bisa sangat beruntung di liburan musim panas ini! Musim panasku yang selalu sepi sampai sekarang demi datangnya hari ini!

Kalau bicara soal liburan musim panas, ini adalah musim dimana para laki-laki lulus dari keperjakaan mereka. Aku juga, di musim panas ini...

Guuuah! Tak seperti tahun lalu, musim panas ini aku akan dikelilingi gadis-gadis! Kalau aku bisa melakukan pengalaman seks dengan Buchou, itulah yang terbaik! Tidak, Akeno-san juga boleh! Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku terbakar hanya dalam fantasiku! Aku akan meminta bagian Kiba juga yang tak bisa datang hari ini karena ada pekerjaan.

"Ise-san, apa kamu memikirkan hal-hal mesum lagi?"

Asia mencubit pipiku namun ia gagal menghentikan wajah menakutkanku.

[edit] Bagian 5

Kepada kakek di surga.

Sekarang adalah awal musim panas. Matahari yang bersinar memberi kami cahaya yang hangat.

Aku tak kuasa menghentikan air mataku karena adegan di hadapan mataku ini. Air mataku begitu berharga itulah yang kurasakan.

"Hei, Ise, bagaimana baju renangku?"

Puh! Darah mengucur dari hidungku yang terbuka lebar.

Kulit putih Buchou! Desain baju renangnya terlalu terbuka!

Kain merah tipis yang menjadi bra-nya! Pa-payudaranya! Ini bukan level dimana kamu hanya bisa melihat bagian bawah payudaranya! Kakinya yang jenjang juga tampak luar biasa!

"Ara ara. Buchou, sepertinya kamu sangat bersemangat. Ufufu, kamu benar-benar ingin menunjukkannya pada Ise-kun. Ngomong-ngomong Ise, bagaimana penampilanku?"

Dengan itu Akeno-san juga ikut masuk.

Tak seperti Buchou, dia mengenakan pakaian renang ekstrim berwarna putih bersih! Seperti Buchou kainnya juga tipis! Aah, kalau dua Onee-sama dengan tubuh erotis mengenakan itu, banyak pria muda akan mulai menangis terharu.

"Ise-san. A-aku juga sudah mengganti pakaianku."

Setelah menoleh aku melihat Asia yang berdiri sambil agak gugup.

Asia mengenakan baju renang sekolah. Ya, kalau Bishojo berambut pirang mengenakan baju renang Jepang kalian akan merasakan kekuatan luar biasanya! Nama Asia yang tertulis di dadanya juga tampak bagus!

High school dxd v4

"Asia, kamu sangat manis! Onii-sanmu sangat tersentuh! Benar-benar cocok untukmu!"

Asia tersenyum simpul dan kelihatan senang.

Ooh! Koneko-chan juga mengenakan baju renang seperti Asia! Tulisan nama 'Koneko' begitu imut dan bagus juga! Yah, inilah terlahirnya sang maskot tercinta!

"...Tidak dilihat oleh mata yang mesum membuatku mendapat perasaan yang rumit."

Sepertinya dia menggerutu dengan perasaan kecewa...? Hah?

Buchou menempatkan satu tangannya di bahu Koneko-chan, dan sambil tersenyum ia berkata,

"Oh iya Ise, maaf, tapi..."

"Iya?"


End file.
